


Blue Eyes White Dragon

by Miezilesca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, I think I saw a little plot somewhere ... oh ... no wait ... that was porn. My mistake., Katsuforetsky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RockPaperScissoring, Silly Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Yu-Gi-Ohing all the way, activated trap card, count the insults, fanfiception, fangirlism, my beta made me do this I swear!, smutdebue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miezilesca/pseuds/Miezilesca
Summary: Damn those fanfic authors! Who allowed them to write such stupid lies about Yurio making out with Victor and Yuuri? This is disgusting! Yurio swore he would sue them, he would beat them up, he would… careful read to the end and consider his options – because Yuuri sits right next to him and ... it is suddenly rather hot in here, isn't it? And somewhere…. somewhere lies a hidden trap card, waiting for it's turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... pure filth. I'm sorry. My beta challenged me into writing a smut story and this is what I came up with. Sorry for mistakes or maybe strange phrases, English is not my native language. I still hope you have fun!

The hotel corridor seemed empty and abandoned. With a little sigh, Yurio knocked at the unspectacularly white door right in front of him. He waited a few seconds, but no-one opened. Yurio growled, stepped closer and kicked his foot against the door.  
„Ey, dingus, open up!“ Inside, he heard hasty steps and some shuffling, until suddenly the door opened and dark eyes peeped outside.  
“You’re early.” Yuuri wheezed and stepped away to let Yurio enter. Without bothering to answer, Yurio rushed past him and glanced around the room. Nothing interesting, nothing fancy. An exact copy of Yurios own, plain room. It just had a significant higher humidity, since Yuuri obviously just finished taking a shower. His soaking wet hair was all laid back, just like the hairstyle he always had when skating in competitions and he only wore some comfortable pants he seemed to have put on in a haste. Yurio caught himself staring. He had seen Yuuri skating and knew how appealing this man could look, but he always thought, it was all just for the show. _It’s just a cutlet, dammit._ An attractive one, though. Yurio forced himself to look away as Yuuri stretched to reach a sweater in the top shelf of his cupboard, completely ignorant to Yurios uneasiness. Only as Yuuri pulled the sweater over his head and hid his muscular physique again, Yurio was able to relax again. This fact annoyed him quite a bit.

“Where’s Victor?” Due to the lack of seats, Yurio collapsed on a corner of the bed. Yuuri smiled one of his friendly, _fucking stupid,_ soft smiles. “Not here yet.”  
“I can see that, dipstick. When does he intend to show up?”  
“Like I said, you’re a bit early. I guess he’ll be here any minute now.” While answering, Yuuri stepped back into the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, I’ll just dry my hair, okay?”   
“Just shave it off”, Yurio snapped, “maybe you’ll look less like a crackhead then.”  
With a little sigh, Yuuri closed the door and a few seconds later, Yurio could hear the typical noises of a hair dryer. _Now what?_ He felt out of place in this room. That didn’t keep him from snooping around, of course. Just as he was scanning the desk by the window for stuff he could use to embarrass Yuuri, he heard a slight buzzing sound. He soon realized that it was a phone, which kept vibrating happily on the bedside table. He wasn’t really curios, but due to having nothing else to do, he grabbed the phone and looked at its display.  
_Victor._  
His thumb pressed the button even before his brain told him to do so. “Ey, what’re you calling for? Move your lazy ass over here!”  
There was a short silence on the other end, then a slight chuckle. “Yurio?”  
“No. The Pope. Of course it’s me, who do you think you’re talking to, birdbrain?”  
“Well… regarding the fact, that I’m pretty sure I called Yuuri, it _is_ a surprise talking to you, Your Holiness.”  
_Oh … right…_ Yurio faltered for a second, then snorted. “The cutlet is not available at present; he’s busy getting pretty for you. He asked me to answer the call and…”  
  
“Yurio! What are you ... That’s my phone!” Just as Yuuris baffled voice echoed through the room, Yurio realized that the hairdryer had gone silent a few moments ago. _Whoops…_   With an upset sigh, Yuuri snatched the phone out of Yurios hand.  
“Hello? … oh .. Hi Victor… No I didn’t, he just took it, sorry.” He sent an angry look over to Yurio, who answered with a rude gesture. “Stop that! … No ... No, I’m talking to Yurio, I didn’t mean… Yes. Yes. Oka-… wait, what? But you said… oh come on…”  
“What is it? Shitstorm in paradise?” Yurio smirked.  
Yuuri cast him a darkened glance, lowered the phone a bit and said: “Victor just told me, he had run into an old acquaintance at the hotel lobby. They decided to go out for dinner and hit a few bars afterwards. Celebrating the reunion after a decade of loneliness… or something like that, I didn’t quite catch that. Anyway, we should watch the recordings of our last short programs for ourselves, think about the mistakes we’ve made and tell him tomorrow. He said, this would be a great opportunity, to test our self-criticism.”  
“Yeah, right.” Yurio growled. “It’s just a great opportunity for him to get full-level wasted again.”  
He could hear Victor giggle through the phone and wolverined it out of Yuuris hand. “Forget it, Victor! I will not … get the fuck off me, Cutlet!”  
“That’s my phone!”  
“Fascinating discovery. Now shut the hell up, will ya?”  
Again, Victor chuckled merrily, drawing Yurios Attention back to him. “Now listen bonehead, get back here this instant! I will not…”  
“Okay, okay…” Victor interrupted him hastily. “We’ll watch the short programs tomorrow and run through your mistakes together, I promise. I’m really sorry.” He laughed softly and Yurio couldn’t help but feel his anger soften. “Oh, by the way, did you ever google your own names?”  
Yurio hesitated in surprise. “Eh?” He saw Yuuri stalking closer again and shrugged his shoulders. “Sure I have. Found some nice newspaper articles and pictures of myself.” And of course a few flattering fanpages of teenage girls adoring him. _Great stuff, actually._ “Not sure about the cutlet though, I guess he only googles _your_ name.”  
Yuuri blushed on command. “Hey! I never… well once… maybe…”  
Direct hit. Yurio smirked, still frankly couldn’t blame him. There really were some hot pictures of Victor out there. Not that Yurio ever looked at them. He just … knew.  
“Tell Yuuri I just send him an email, you two should really have a look at that.” Something in Victor’s voice seemed strange, but Yurio couldn’t quite get it. “Tell him yourself, peacock.” He said, before throwing the phone back to Yuuri, who almost stumbled in his attempt to catch it. Bored and a bit tired of Victors unreliability, Yurio got up and pulled the hood of his sweater over his hair, as he reached out for the door to leave.  
“Wait!” Yuuri called. “Victor wants us to look at this!”  
Turning around with an annoyed sigh, Yurio watched Yuuri setting up his laptop on the only chair in his room after he somehow freed it from clothes and books. Finally, he waved Yurio over and beckoned him to sit down. “There it is…” he said, scrolling to the newly arrived email and clicking on the message which only contained a short link. The screen turned white for a second, before filling with light colors and a wall of text.  
“What the hell is that?” Yurio asked surprised, following Yuuris orders without even noticing, and sat down next to him on the soft mattress.  
Irritated, Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, bent forward and read the title. „ _Loving heat – a fanfiction from BlueEyesWhiteDragon._ ”  
“A fanfiction? About … us?” Of course, Yurio had heard that somewhere, deep inside the world wide web, stuff like _fanfictions_ existed. But he always thought they were only about cartoons or this anime-stuff, written by strange fangirls who had lost touch to the real world completely. “Why should someone write about us? What should they write about anyway? Step combinations? Short programs?”  
Looking up to Yuuri, he saw that the Japanese had flushed in all existing colors of red.  
“What is it?” Yurio snarled, but Yuuri closed the laptop abruptly, giving away an awkward laugh. Yurio raised an eyebrow, before tackling Yuuri out of his way. Despite the man’s resistance, Yurio managed to open the laptop once again and began to read aloud. “ _He liked it exactly that way and he appreciated, that the other man bowed to his wishes. Running his fingers through the raven hair, Victor could barely hold himself back, to not thrust into those wet lips of Yuuri, who …_ WHAT THE FUCK?”   
Yurio froze dumbstruck. He tried to stop himself, but his eyes wandered over the text nonetheless. Words like _experienced tongue, begging moans_ and _throbbing cock_ seemed to highlight autonomously, burning themselves deep into his imagination. He felt his lips going dry. An almost inaudible gasp pulled him back into reality. His eyes flew over to Yuuri, only to find him in the exact state he had been just moments before.

His dark eyes glued on the laptop screen and his pale cheeks flushing pink-ish, Yuuri’s fingertips twitched once in a while, seemingly having forgotten about Yurio’s existence completely. Just as Yurio was about to make a stupid remark, Yuuri licked his lips, moistening them with the tip of his tongue and sending a strange feeling of arousal through Yurios body. _Shit…_ Yurio grinded his teeth and rescued himself into pure arrogance.  
“This is …. hilarious!”, he exclaimed, coming up with a fake laughter, which to his relief did sound quite real. “I didn’t know you where such an obedient student.”  
Yuuri flinched and watched Yurio like he’d just awoken from a dream. The color of his cheeks deepened.  
“Nice color, Piggy. Suits you.” Yurio smirked.  
„Stop it.“ Yuuri’s voice cracked slightly, while he visibly searched for the self-confidence he had of late, whenever Victor was around.  
Yurio laughed again, trying to fit as much maliciousness in to his voice as possible.  “What’s wrong, piglet? You play around with Victor in front of every goddam camera, but now you’re too childish to read porn?”  
As Yuuri looked up, Yurio felt the urge to back off. Yuuri’s whole body language changed from clumsy little piglet, to manly _and somehow fascinating_ self-awareness. He pursed his lips, as if he knew exactly how to play that game, leaned forward and laid one finger on Yurio’s lips. „Hush it, kitten.“  
Yurio shoved Yuuri’s hand away, trying to shout every insult he knew and yet being too breathless to do so, while Yuuri just pointed at the screen, a strange smile on his face. “You should really listen to this.” His fingertips seemed to twitch again, as he started reading aloud, but he somehow managed to keep his voice calm: “ _Victor looked down on the beautiful man, laying there; waiting, shaking._ _“What a good kitten you are today.”  The little soft purr of Yurio was...”_  
“THE HELL…?” Yurio froze as he felt heat rushing through his veins.  
_“…of Yurio was so arousing, that Victor had to withdraw if he wanted to last a bit longer.”_  
He couldn’t keep his face from flushing as pictures popped up in his mind; pictures of Victor, himself _and the damn cutlet_ ; luscious and thrilling.  “I’m gonna find that girl and I’m gonna kill her!”  
“ _Yurio moaned in desperation and..”_  
“I … what? Shut the fuck up, Piglet!” He never realized how sensual Yuuris voice could sound. His whole body tensed.  
_“… desperation and Victor smirked. “Calm down kitty, calm down. You’ll get what you beg for, but…”_  
He was hard. _Fuck. “_ I said SHUT UP!”  
_“… but right now I just want to watch my cute little pets play together. Come here, Yuuri and-_ okay, that’s enough.” Yuuri jumped on his feet, froze for a few seconds and collapsed on the bed again. It took a while, until Yurio understood.  
“No way…” his voice brimmed with desperately pretended laughter. “Don’t tell me you’re hard, piggy?” It wasn’t necessary for Yuuri to answer. The thin fabric of his pants showed everything Yurio thought he never wanted to see. It made him more fidgety as he was willing to admit. “You’re too easy!” He exclaimed, glad to be able to turn his arousal into cocky aggression. “Forget it, Piglet. You could never seduce Victor like that.”  
“I couldn’t.”  
“You would never fuck with him.”  
“I wouldn’t.”  
“You shouldn’t even think about it!”  
“I shouldn’t.”  
Something in Yuuri’s surprisingly nonchalant answers triggered Yurio. He snapped. “Stop imagining pervert stuff while I’m talking to you, filth! You don’t have half what it takes to be worthy of Victor.”  
“At least, Victor kissed _my_ skates in front of multiple cameras!”  
“So what? You can kiss _my ass_!”  
Yuuri’s eyes flashed. It was the first time, Yurio saw him somewhere near anger. _Hot_ … _no wait … shit…_  
“Don’t ask for things you’re not able to handle.” Yuuri hissed.  
Yurio felt his tension shift into burning, yet arousing anger. Without thinking, he grabbed Yuuri by his collar. “Don’t you worry. After all the time with Victor you only got him to kiss your _skates._ I’ll be quite safe with a talentless coward like yourself. You are nowhere near-”  
His words got cut off, as Yuuri forced him into an aggressive kiss. Harsh, uncontrolled their tongues collided, more like a vicious fight, than a passionate touch, teeth clicking together clumsily. Yurio backed off breathless.  
“That’s all you’ve got?” He tried to look as smug as possible “Not really impressive.”  
Yuuris dark eyes glistened, as his hand brushed over Yurio’s crotch, like it happened accidently. “Then you must be really suffering from deprivation to still show off such a reaction.”  
Yurio winced. _What the fuck happened to the shy little cutlet?_ He bit his lip, not willing to lose this time. “Fuck you… Don’t you dare to mess with a Russian tiger…“ He thrust forward, pinning Yuuri down like prey. Yuuri grabbed his wrists resolutely.  “Is that a warning? Or a challenge?” The mattress beneath creaked frantically as the two of them rolled over, either one trying to take control; biting, kissing, stroking. Yuuri’s hands seemed to be everywhere, brushing over Yurio’s body in a pace, that he couldn’t keep up with. It was maniac, aggressive and still intensely hot. Their skins touched; Yurio couldn’t even remember when they got undressed. He jolted, as Yuuri’s fingernails suddenly scratched over his back. His hands dug deep into Yuuri’s black hair, bending his head back aggressively, while he forced him to roll over, pinning him down again. Bending down, Yurio licked over Yuuris throat, drowning into the stricken gasps he managed to coax out of him. Yuuri’s nails clawed into his waist painfully, while rubbing himself yearningly against Yurios thigh, leaving Yurio struggling hard to keep control. His mind was spinning, his body burned everywhere Yuuri had touched him. His lips were aching of dryness, only sometimes being moistened through Yuuris fervid kisses. Suddenly, he felt Yuuri rise again; he fastened his grip, tried to hold him down, but still found himself rolled over and pinned underneath the other man again, gasping for breath. His stifled moan drowned in Yuuri’s whispered request to spread his legs. _Oh no… he would not…_ Yurio stiffened and fought to push Yuuri back, all while trying to conceal his longing and biting down the urge to obey.  
“Stop it!”, he spat out.  „Who the hell decided that I’ll be the one getting fucked?”  
Yuuri flushed a bit, but didn’t budge. “Well, you are the younger one.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. Forget it. Lay down this instant and get your ass ready, because I’ll be the one...”  
“You lost in _Onsen on Ice_.“  
„So what? If you had gotten fucked every time you lost a contest, you wouldn’t be able to walk anymore, piglet! I will never…”  
“Rock, paper, scissors?”  
„Wha-“ Yurio stalled, hesitated and nodded reluctantly. „Right. Let’s do this.“  
They sat up, both visibly aroused, but as determined as they could be, staring into each other’s eyes like there was no tomorrow.  They clenched their fists and nodded in manly agreement.  
Yuuri started the countdown. “One, two, three!”  
Looking down at Yuuri’s hand which formed a rock, wandering over to his own forming a scissor, Yurio cursed „Wait! You cheated! You started one second later! I’ll do the counting.“  
Yuuri sighed but nodded.  
„Okay. One...“ _I’m not gonna  lose this time…_ „Two...“ _Get ready Yuuri, for you’re so about to get  screwed._ „Three!“  
A short, speechless silence filled the room.  
„What the hell is that?“  
Yuuri held up his hand, fingers spread to a „V“. “That’s Spock. He beats stone, so you lost again, Yurio. Would you lay down, please? I’ll fluff the pillow for you if you’d li-“  
„Get back here and fight like a man you fucking nerd!”  
“But…”  
“Don’t you „but“ me, it will be your butt, I swear! One more time, piglet. No late starts and no fucking Spocks, just Rock, Paper and a goddamn Scissor! One! Two! Three!“  
Silence. Again. Yurio felt his face flushing, as he looked down on his hand, miming a rock, while Yuuri waved his hand happily, pretending to be paper. _Fuck this shit… next time we’ll do Russian roulette._  
   
Agonizingly accepting his loss, Yurio fell backwards into the pillow. _He really fluffed it. Freaking idiot._ Slowly, he spread his legs, while pressing his lips firm. He exhaled and closed his eyes, trying not to show Yuuri, how he actually longed for his touches. He felt the mattress shifting as Yuuri positioned himself and … nothing happened. Peeping through his long eyelashes, Yurio caught Yuuri staring at the laptop, reading the still opened text carefully, while fiddling around with some lotion due to the lack of lube. Yurio flipped. “Do you just fucking read a fucking FANFICTION on how you should fucking fuck me?”  
Face beating red, Yuuri still managed to look confident somehow. “You do have quite a limited repertoire on words, don’t you..?”  
“Shut up, retard and turn around! I’m gonna do you. Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so useless.”  
Burying his hand in Yuuri’s neck, Yurio tried to force him on the mattress, but Yuuri didn’t yield. He wrapped his arms around Yurio’s waist, pulling him on his lap, trying to gain control through pressuring him into one of his addictive kisses. _Where did he learn that… Where the hell did he…_ Yurio struggled and somehow managed to resist. He felt Yuuri’s impatience grow, but he would never give in. Never. Even if it meant to be stuck in this unsatisfying trial of strength forever.  
  
“Need a hand? I’ve got two to offer.”  
Both jolted, as the sound of Victor’s happy voice echoed through the room. Completely thunderstruck, Yurio stared at the man leaning next to the door, blatantly amused of the spectacle he had been able to watch.  
“Vic…tor…” Yuuri’s voice cracked, as he tried to say something. Victor smirked as he stepped closer. “I can’t leave you two little pets alone for a few hours, can I?”  
„Shut up!“ Yurio spat, but Victors voice seemed to trigger his little, smutty desires. His whole hip region started aching, as he imagined getting petted by Victor, feeling his long fingers running through his blond hairstreaks. He felt his breath shorten, as hot blood rushed through his veins heating up his body once again. _Shit._ The bedsheets rustled, as Victor sat down right next to Yuuri, who was still clinging onto Yurios hips, forcing him to stay put on his lap. Leaning forward, Victor brushed over Yuuri’s lips with his thumb, diving in between for a short, teasing second, just to withdraw again, leaving Yuuri shivering. As Victor’s intensely blue eyes focused on Yurio, he felt his lips drying out painfully. The mattress creaked as Victor leaned over to him. Yurio inhaled shakily, searching for an intelligent insult to throw at the man.  
  
“Fuck me and leave off…” Yurio froze in dismay „I … I mean… Leave me and fuck off!“  
Victors grin deepened. _Shitshitshitshitshit._ “What was that, kitten?”  
“I… never…” _I’m so fucked._ “Stop calling me kitten...” _Do it._  “I just wanted…” _Touch me already._  
Victor came closer, _too close,_ slowly opening the buttons of his shirt. When did he get rid of his tie? Yurio didn’t know. And for Christ’s sake he didn’t care.  “Victor… don’t you dare…” His shaky voice got cut off, as Victor pulled him into a hungry kiss. Yurio gasped. Where was his pride? He would definitely be not that easy to get, he would… _oh fuck this..._ He was a mess and he knew it the same instant, he felt Yuuri’s lips on his collarbone, making their way over his hot skin. Yurio moaned into the kiss, tried to lean forward, closer to Yuuri’s body, all while keeping in touch with Victor’s lips. He could almost hear his pride crumble to pieces, as Yuuri’s warm, now slightly unsecure hands brushed over his body, teasing him, seducing him. Softly forced by Victor, Yurio slipped of Yuuri’s lap and sank backwards onto the mattress without the slightest resistance. The bedsheets felt rather cool, sending shivers down his spine. As Victor withdrew, Yurio opened his eyes, just to get caught by the view of Yuuri and Victor sharing a passionate kiss, while Victor got rid of his redundant clothes. Yurio inhaled shakily. _Hot… this is so … fucking … hot…_ Soft, affectionate touches on his thighs made him tremble, he faltered breathless as he realized, that it was Yuuri who caressed him. Those hands were soon to be followed by warm, slightly trembling kisses and suddenly Yuuri, guided by Victor, closed his lips around Yurios attention seeking flesh. _How does he suddenly know…damn…_ His mind seemed to go numb. Yurio cramped his hands deep into the bedsheets, little moans breaking over his dry lips. _More … I want … more…_ He lost touch to reality as he felt Victors fingers slipping inside him. “Dammit… Victor…” Yurio convulsed, thrusting deep into Yuuris hot mouth, making him withdraw. As Yurio looked up, he met Victor’s eyes, darkened and smiling. “What is it, kitten?”  
The sound of his coarse voice made Yurio tremble. He wanted to answer, but Victor didn’t give him a chance. Slowly and carefully, he lowered himself between Yurio’s legs and, after a soft kiss on his trembling lips, pushed in. One of his hands began stroking Yuuri, who threw his head in his neck, opening his mouth in a silent moan. When Victor began to move, Yurio gave up. Winding, moaning, he begged wordless for more, until he suddenly felt Yuuri’s hand in his long hair. Without hesitation, Yurio opened his lips, giving Yuuri in return, what he had received before. He was eager, hungry for more, he didn’t even stop as Yuuri stiffened, pounding harsh enough between Yurio’s lips to make him choke. Yurio winced … He was close, so damn close. _No goddam way… I will not be first…_ There was still a bit of silly pride left in him. He pushed himself up on his elbows, moaning throaty as he felt Victors movements in this position even more intensively then before. Trying to focus on Yuuri only, he responded on every moan, every shiver, every little sign of pleasure. Victor seemed to realize his intentions, because he thankfully held himself back a bit, just teasing him, without overstraining. Suddenly, Yurio felt the hand in his hair cramping almost painfully, just seconds before Yuuri came, crying out Yurio’s and Victor’s names hoarsely, while withdrawing in the last instant and staining the bedsheets beneath him. Yurio lost it. His fingernails dug deep in Victor’s skin, searching for support, as he finally let himself finding relieve in all-consuming pleasure, falling into the darkness of his deepest desires.  
He winced, as he fell back into the pillow breathless, still twitching under the aftershocks of his climax. Through the thick nebulae of exhaustion, he felt Victor moving slowly, as if he was careful not to break his new little toy. Just as Yurio opened his eyes again, Yuuri leaned over him, kissing Victor passionately. “Let us hear you Victor”, he whispered, as he broke the kiss. “Let us hear your voice.”    
Victor closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, before he suddenly picked up his pace, forcing Yurio to pant meekly. His beautiful face flushed, as he let out a dark groan, burying himself deep in Yurio, at last giving in to his lust.   
  
Hours had gone by. Yurio had lost track of time, how long he’d been laying there, flanked by Victor and Yuuri, all of them exhausted and tired. But slowly the fatigue vanished a bit and all Yurio really wanted now, was a shower. _A fucking hot shower._ Cumbersome, he crawled off the bed, in search of his clothes, which were somehow shattered all around the hotel room. While fishing for his left sock, which had magically disappeared under the bed, Yurio noticed the laptop again, the fanfiction still opened for enjoyment. „BlueEyesWhiteDragon.” He mumbled to himself. “What a retarded name.“  
“That’s a monster out of a card came.” Yuuri explained, without opening his eyes, not clarifying if he was tired or trying to avoid eye contact. “The author must like Yu-Gi-Oh.”  
Yurio felt a strange feeling of recollection, but couldn’t quite get it. Lost in thoughts, he picked up his socks and looked up, as a sudden movement from Victor caught his attention.  
“Why are you here, anyway?”, he asked a bit grumpy, with a slight shade of embarrassment. “Strange coincident to luckily show up at the perfect moment, eh Victor?”  
“Well … I just activated a trap card.” Victor smirked, coaxing a lazy laugh out of Yuuri, who otherwise didn’t seem to pay attention too closely.  
Yurio watched him irritated. Oddly enough he started to remember that a few years ago, Victor used to play a stupid card game over and over again and always tried to persuade him, to collect those freaking cards too. Yurio’s gaze hovered over Victor, pausing at those remarkable eyes, _Blue Eyes_ just to wander further up to this beautiful platinum-blonde, almost silver hair. _White Dragon._ Suddenly, it struck him.  
“Victor…” Yurio’s voice trembled in fury. “Don’t tell me … you are… _BlueEyesWhiteDragon_?”  
With a smile, Victor got up and retreated into the bathroom.  
“I swear, I’m gonna kill you, Victor. I’m fucking gonna kill you!”  
Victors only answer was the sound of the key inside the door, as he shut himself inside the bathroom, to be safe from Yurio’s rage.


End file.
